If You're a Guy (Paw patrol version)
Resumen - Chase, Marshall And Rubble were in the stands watching alone and Bored. Marshall suggested Sing If You're a Guy. Sort of what happened? Hope you like it is a bit of dialogue and also appears if you like the song you comment if you see that I want to make recommendations or reviews on the comment .. Hope you like !! Characters • Chase • Marshall • Rubble •''' Rocky''' •''' Skye''' • Zuma • Ryder Script - A day on the lookout Zuma, Rocky and Skye were excited because they were going to take a day off. Skye I felt much emotion on his face, "Guys, guys are not excited about the day off," said doing a backflip Excited Zuma also, try to do a cartwheel but it did not turn out at all well fall over rocky "sorry Wocky" said Embarrassed Ryder trying not to laugh She began to count the puppies noto That missing 3 "Zuma and Rocky searching fence Rubble, Marshall and Chase" (Change Chase logo) Chase, Rubble and Marshall were sitting near the elevator Bored not know what to do Marshall came a idea "if we sing something," Chase and Rubble are encouraged ears but do not know which Chase likes a song with all the Guys "If we sing If You're a Guy " Chase Began singing. Chase; If you're a guy You're a pet who's the best Say so long and goodbye To those feminine pests :: Marshall: '''If you're a guy :: You can spend all your time :: In a coat and a tie :: Singing lyrics that... : Marshall: Sound very good with the other lyrics. : Oh, what can I say, musical theater was never my strong suit. :: '''Rubble:If you're a guy :: You don't need any girls :: Come on and lets try :: To do some manly dance twirls : Chase :: You can burp without fear : Rubble :: You can scratch it when it itches : Chase :: You can wiggle your rear : Marshall :: In your stylish new trousers : Chase: What? : Marshall'l': I tried to tell you! : And Rubble :: Who needs (Marshall: Who needs) :: Those girls (Marshall: Those girls) Zuma rocky ran for the post of observation they saw Chase, Rubble and marshall singing If You're a Guy. Zuma skye call the communicator "You and Ryder and Skye come ASAP to lookout" Rocky was still Seeing him with a look of shame Rocky felt very ashamed for what you just saw, "Zuma feel great shame for them," said whispering. Minutes passed and arrived Ryder Skye Ryder and Skye is I and froze for what they are watching, mouth open Skye had to do something for a second, "Chase what are you doing" stop, said aloud Chase listened and then turned, looked at Skye with a side of shame. Same happened to Rubble and Marshall. Rubble Marshall and and got very red of shame Zuma and Rocky tried to not laugh, but could not control and started to laugh. Zuma laughing "is turned red as the color of the truck marshall" Zuma could not for laughing, Rocky had to do something to stop Zuma to laugh, but quickly thought of something to Zuma if Chase were to bother much, but risked. Skye grabbed the leg and kissed her. Chase and Zuma saw that, began to fight with Rocky. Ryder, Marshall and Rubble did not understand what was happening. : Skye was so red and "What just happened" Ryder replied "not Skye but that does not seem weird" I replied Zuma, Skye, Rocky and Chase "You just go beyond me explain rocky" approaches. Rocky's face with shame nervously reply "I know Chase and Zuma was like you and the only way to stop laughing to Zuma," he said with a red face. Skye and others stood with his mouth open. Zuma and Chase is one minute left red faced and began fighting. Rubble and marshall not yet understood Rocky laughing quietly approaching Skye "still do not understand love." Skye replied "Nor do I, but is it possible that the two of them like me, I am only like each including two" Rocky already knew who it was but I wanted to say, Skye approaches Rocky and gives a blow to the shoulder "and never come back you do what you did," Rocky with his paw rubbing his shoulder, shook his head and I promised. : It ryder is a little confused about Chase and Zuma "after we talked about it, but now we go to the beach" all excited puppies were running execto Skye flew. Marshall, Rocky Rubble and began to sing If You're a Guy. Skye down a bit and "never sing that song more please" Everyone laughed .. ::